


Fleeting Encounter: Expanded Version

by Gabubu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Borra, F/M, Howlcentric, Jealousy, Love Polygon, MaKorra, Order of the White Lotus, Reunion, Romance, Saptastic, Unrequited Love, howrra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabubu/pseuds/Gabubu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He remembered the night well- too well- running the moments in slow motion through the wringer in his mind, fidgeting over his inaction and inability to calm her. To press her softly to him and whisper his goodbye. For her response- too loud, as customary- to sing of a reunion and to promise words by post. So far, he sent and received no letters from the shapely master of the elements."</p>
<p>Little did Howl know: he'd encounter her again someday. In Republic City.</p>
<p>Howrra and Makorra and Borra and the mess that is all three tangled against the others. Of course, it's mostly Howrra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Encounter: Expanded Version

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fleeting Encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11591) by Gabubu. 



> The original fic can be found here in that link above ^   
> The original can only be found on FFN and this version can only be found here. Just so I don't get really confused. 
> 
> This version of Fleeting Encounter has several features:  
> 1) Longer chapters  
> 2) Splicing and re-arrangement of the original chapters  
> 3) An edit/revision more than the original  
> 4) More details/enhanced descriptions.  
> 5) Improved pacing  
> (Please let me know if the features listed above aren't present in this version.) 
> 
> But it does have its pitfall(s): updates will take longer, as I'm using updates on the original and remixing and adding to them to post on here. (Which takes more time because I'm not just word-vomiting as I see fit, I'm arranging previously upchucked words and adding new bits and pieces here and there.)
> 
> Why I am doing this: Because.  
> Thank you for reading!

Light, peaceful music filtered through the tranquil, open teashop. Decorative brown-red dragons danced on the walls as a server delivered steaming cups of artisan tea to a table full of old men playing Pai Sho. Howl tinkered with his empty tea cup as he willed himself to lapse out of his drowsiness. He was out of reading material again. It was about dawn on a soft Monday morning, and boredom threatened to clutch and engulf him. Dressed down to his gray body under armor topped with a soft green top and a loose set of matching pants, he looked more like a patient at a sick ward than a White Lotus on vacation. His illness wasn't a virus or a quick cold; or even something afflicting him for the majority of his life. No, his weakness and pallid pallor stemmed from the abrupt tearing of someone treasured from his life.

He remembered the night well- too well- running the moments in slow motion through the wringer in his mind, fidgeting over his inaction and inability to calm her. To press her softly to him and whisper his goodbye. For her response- too loud, as customary- to sing of a reunion and to promise words by post. So far, he sent and received no letters from the shapely master of the elements.

He remembered feeling as though he would go mad. As soon as dusk made contact with white, Howl stood, sat, leaned, lay against and on the guard tower, staring at the lifeless gate before him. Nothing happened. No one came. No one left. The monotony and weariness of his job crushed him anew- the weight of his news wore at him as he played the part of a thoughtful, careful sentry- features callused and guard-like. His partner, an older man sweating beneath iron weights, glanced at him. Pachu regarded him like an old uncle: wisely and transparently. But nothing escaped his dry lips other than sharp exhales and inhales as he worked the chunks of purified earth to his benefit. 

Howl stared out the frosted window. Yue's rays softly touched the white all-encompassing blanket of snow, granting an eery feeling to the dark skies and bright ground. Clad in White Lotus guard robes, Howl rigidly stood atop the western gate-tower, sleepily staring at the intricate patterns of the white and blue gate. Behind him, old Pachu continued toiling at his weights in an attempt to slow time's destruction of his wiry, muscled physique. Both battled death by boredom, despite Howl's anxious misery. Steeling his eyes and focusing the dark spheres on the gate, the younger sentry willed his eyelids to stop blinking periodically- to stop cleansing and moisturizing his eyes with every bat. The patterns on the gates began to blur, almost swirling around in on themselves. Hints of a headache pierced at the corners of his head.

"I'm going to take a lap," Howl stated, tightly wrapping his thicker night-cloak around his person. He threw on another, extra hat underneath the wide-brimmed straw one for protection and warmth before descending the stairs, making his way to the icy door leading to frigidity. Pachu grunted in return, momentarily leaving his weights to take his place, staring at the gates. 

The heavy door opened. Howl tentatively stepped out, his thick black boots sharply contrasting the pure whiteness of the snow. It was the darkest time of night, somewhere between midnight and pre-dawn. Coldness blasted him awake. Howl settled silently and quickly into the invisible path adjacent to the compound's gates, making his way all the way around. Remembering the chief's notice this morning, he shivered. Hope clouded him: his consciousness urged her to awaken, to arrive, to meet him where he stood, at the perimeter of the compound.

Clad in the standard gray under-armor, gray over-under-armor, and layers of warming dusk-gray; a billowy white, sturdy cloak his camouflage, he deeply stepped further into the snow. Too sleepy and tired to keep his steps light and nimble, he allowed his boots to mark the otherwise clean ground. The winds were free from snow, so he removed his wide straw hat- one which usually acted as a makeshift roof atop his head, collecting layers of snow in a silly manner. His lips twitched as he remembered her braying laughter at the state of his hat, piled high with snow one blizzard evening. 

Shivering, he trudged into the darkest area of the compound: the lights and the moon's brightness were blocked by the walls. He drifted into his thoughts, concern, anticipation- suspense- taking hold. Distraction melded into him softly, so softly he didn't take notice of the walls as he moved- as he should have; so softly that he didn't listen for intruders or soft snow-crunching footsteps other than his own. A gentle snapping sound roused him from his miserable mind-wanderings, flinging him to the present, as he took a stronger stance, preparing to fight. The response to his seriousness was a muffled light laughing sound. she always seemed to surprise him, no matter how much he anticipated her arrival or how ridiculous the notion of someone that wasn't her sneaking up on him. Clasped in inexplicably sun-kissed fingers lounged a broken twig. The Avatar stood before him, arrogant and lighthearted as usual. Amused. Howl's stance melted: "You scared me,".

He was engulfed into a tight, warm embrace before he checked the perimeter for searching White Lotus eyes, clasped in a heated hug before he had time to wonder at the time: at the possibility of dawn arriving before he finished his walk; at the possibility that the flash of his visible white cloak unwinding from himself and onto the lithe body of the world's spirit's manifestation would be discovered; and he, terminated. Booted from the hunk of ice amid chopping, slicing waves and back to the walls of Ba Sing Se. 

Nuzzling, he tore into the matter: "I'm leaving tomorrow for a time,". Regret began moving in- he should've said something else before, he should've eased her into his departure. Her breath left her, and she filled with something he didn't know or understand or anticipate. Anger. She punched him from inside the cloak, right on his collar-bone. At least she was holding back, otherwise a mottled bruise would've already started to form. But restraint and Korra never sat in peace aside each other. He waited for her eruption as the words left his mouth: "The chief ordered some of us to vacation; I'm following Pachu and some other old men to some town,"  
Somewhere that was once a Fire Nation colony prior to the Hundred Years War. He didn't really listen to the details the other guards excitedly chatted about, preferring to zone out and daydream.

"You're going to miss my fire-bending test," an angry, quiet voice stated. Quiet, not by nature, but for the guards around in towers, sleepily searching the grounds for a distraction. A frown danced on Howl's features, his dark brows furrowed. Korra's sharp eyebrows stabbed toward each other as she lightly glared at her guard. Howl released a sigh. It's not like he could tell the higher ups in the White Lotus "No,". He snuggled into the nook inside the left side of her neck, apologetic.

She pushed back against his chest, tossed his cloak off her shoulders and into the snow. And disappeared- probably with a pout across her full lips.

Howl sighed. Slowly, he completed the trek around the compound as he sank, in spirits and in the depth of the snow as a blizzard commenced. He couldn't help but feel all the more out of place. Not only was he one of the youngest sentries in a base swarming with older guards, but a nonbender amid skillful coworkers, masters, and the Avatar herself.

He didn't mix with the old men here either- not the other sentries nor the aged customers of the Tea House and Hotel. They were too alive, too enthusiastically playing Pai Sho through the weekend as he drifted in and out of languid sleep and bouts of sipping tepid tea. He stared too much at the steam rising from his fresh brews to drink it fast enough before it became lukewarm and dead-tasting, the tea somehow settling into the cup in a weird-tasting manner. Stretching, he resolved to nap until dusk, as usual. Rising, he dropped some coins on the linen-draped table and approached the set of wide, curving stairs leading to individual rooms.

As he stood a step from the staircase, the elderly matron of the Dragon of the West Tea House and Inn stopped him with her warm tray: "Young man, be a dear and fetch me some oolong from the dry goods store up a few streets?". The tea-scented wooden edge dug slightly into his arm. Howl considered her offer, and although he was sure she'd sent her errand boy to stock up yesterday morning as he went to bed, he accepted. She reminded him overly much of his grandmother, and it's not like he was doing anything productive. Crinkled, raspy hands granted him enough yuans for 5 pounds of loose tea leaves. He stuffed the wispy currency into the recesses of a pocket. Swerving toward the wide door, he wrinkled his eyes in response to the bright light coming from the opened door. A beaten doorstop kept the entrance ajar for the cold scent of morning to filter into the tea-clogged space. Exhaling slowly, he willed his drowsy body to move. 

Prior to Korra's escape to Republic City, a selection of White Lotus Guards received permission to vacation anywhere in the world to attempt to stifle some cases of Chronic Seasonal Affective Disorder- as staring at snow during one's waking hours sent some guards down an incline of depression. And depressed guards overlooking the Avatar before she completed her training was only a terrible idea. Unfortunately, the White Lotus members chose the first batch of vacationers based on perceived friendships. Despite Howl's silent happiness at the Avatar's side, he'd been forcefully dispatched. This marked the only instance Howl grudged against Pachu for taking him in. 

The majority of the guards favored Republic City as a place to party and rest. It was Republic City's shining lights and skyline that drew them in, since they formed a sharp contrast against the bland color of the Southern Water Tribe. But this was only true in gray times of day. Howl would never forget the majesty of the aurora australis or the sparkling of the snow when enough light reflected against it, or the soft cleanliness it marked the land in. As Howl departed toward the sundries shop, he noticed the wave of people he knew approach the Dragon of the West. Coworkers ambled drunkenly toward the Dragon's door, some with companions and some draped over grumbling friends, smelling of essence of party: a mixture of different alcoholic scents along with sweats and perfumes and colognes. Howl acknowledged them with a nod. The older set of guards remained day and night, doing the same as they did on the job: Pai Sho. But they peppered it with hard alcohol and overly emotional reminiscing about days long past. Howl supposed he was the most boring: he stayed up all night reading and drinking tea and slept all day- without the particular aches of a hangover.

He did not want to be here. He didn't want the sights and sounds of Republic City, he didn't want the freedom to sleep all day or not at all, he didn't want to be away from the Southern Water Tribe. He wanted the silence of snow falling deeply, covering the earth in white. He wanted the sparkle of the sunrise and sunset reflecting off the snow and making little prisms. He yearned for the clean air free from teas, old men, hung-over comrades and bustling crowds. But most of all, he wanted to bask at Korra's left, or her right, or above her in a tower. He needed banter breaking the monotony of his job, the thrill of hiding with her from others, the rush of slipping her past other guards into tastes of what she considered freedom. He missed the taste of lychee and sea prunes on her lips, the warmth of her skin. Mainly he wished for her expressions. Confused, considering, deciding, thinking, laughing, giggling, puzzled, thoughtful, thoughtless, and everything and anything beyond and between. Howl ran his hand across his face as homesickness overtook, wishing and wanting Korra's presence there and now. He could hear her now, laughing to herself at Naga's enthusiasm at tossing a penguin up into frigid waters with her nose, as the penguin wiggled far. A sigh escaped. Shaking memories away, he somewhat focused on the old woman's favor.

Nearly there- judging by the slant of the roof tiles and the looming scent of spices- he walked a little faster. Reaching the lightly peopled, groggy market he fast-walked past the trinket vendors lazily hawking their wares. It was too early to sell to someone who didn't want to buy. He nearly bounded past a trio of kids, but the words that fell into his ears gave him pause.

"I like this crown-thing for Naga, it matches her collar decoration. Ooh! This one for Meelo! It's a leafy pin,", a light voice remarked. Howl froze. The voice- her voice? Visions of soft skin and crouching in the snow, and the scent of seaweed and lychee. Howl turned back to the trio. Sentry training kicked in: two males: one playing with a fireferret, the other standing stoically, red scarf fluttering lightly in the morning breeze...and one dark-haired, dark-skinned female in blues. 

Shock froze on Howl's face. This was not Korra; not this early. Not here, not her. Shaking with a mixture of fear and excitement- heart beating in anticipation and confusion- Howl approached the female, softly laying his hand on her shoulder. It was a gentle, careful touch. 

Bright, clear blue eyes, turned: startled. They widened in confusion, insecurity. In recognition and something more, something Howl only thought he saw- She tilted her head, the situation fuzzy: "...Howl? Howl!". She yelled; she pounced. Clad in simple green patient-garb, Howl smiled against her shoulder. Korra stood resplendent in her most practical set of Water-tribe clothing. Howl returned her cripplingly tight embrace (though he refrained from crushing her ribs as she did his), his face reflecting glee like the starkness of snow emanating the life-granting sun's rays. Korra smacked his arm, "What are you doing here!", before bringing her face to his- lips entangling. The sentry melted: he felt forgiveness. Too soon, she broke away and gripped at his arms, fingers bruising the carefully built up muscle beneath. 

Howl smiled, breathless-she always managed to suck the air from his lungs- "What are you doing here?".

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I'm done! This was more painful to do than I originally thought. Cramming a chapter inside another one and then adding stuff to the entire thing was hard in one go. I'm still very pleased with this edition of Fleeting Encounter thus far. I did alter parts of the story that were overly lame in the original. Though, I didn't proofread this motherfucker. I spell checked it (right clicked on the red squigglies I noticed) and I'm also a pretty good speller without having to look too many things up, but the occasional misspelling may still be present. If you'd be a dear and point them out to me, I'll give you imaginary cookies. 
> 
> Although it's a little sad that this chapter isn't ridiculously long: my original plan was to cram all 5 chapters currently online into one clusterfuck of awesomeness. But doing that right now would only give me a headache. Looks like this fic will have quicker updates than originally intended!
> 
> and now an important note regarding the White Lotus and Hats:  
> I am on too much crack or something, because I could swear to everyone that the OWL had straw hats similar to Akatsuki hats (but without the white bandage thingies). In my head and my fics (all of the Howrra ones, everywhere) I assumed these hats are canon. But I just googled them and it turns out I'm just on too much crack. So this explains the weirdass hats they suddenly have in my stories. Yep.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
